Takato Matsuki
Personality Takato is a polite and gentle young man. He is cheerful, bright and it's very hard for people to dislike him. Despite this, he is somewhat socially awkward, and has a habit of blurting out his thoughts and insult someone without meaning to. Off the battlefield, he is kind and cheery; on the battlefield, he becomes determined, focused and a force of nature in his own right. Though normally in control of himself and his emotions, if one were to anger him, he becomes something that even a demon would fear. OC History Takato was born to a pair of peaceful bakery owners who had retired from military service five years before he was born. He is the youngest of his siblings; Toshiro is his elder brother and Takara, his older (by five minutes) twin sister. According to family tradition, his siblings, being the eldest male and female of the family, were sent away to military training at the age of eleven. It has been five years since Takato has seen his siblings. Now worried as the war breaks out, he took up the mantle of the wyvern rider and trained under his father, who was a lance paladin while in service. The only problem was acquiring a wyvern; a problem that was remedied upon meeting a man who was looking to sell his wyvern. He had run a deliver business that had gone under and couldn't afford to keep the crimson wyvern, so Takato's father bought it for his son. Takato named it Gui, and they grew a very deep bond. With his wyvern and spear in hand, Takato left his parents behind and promised to save his siblings. RP History Eclipsing Twilight Nightmare's Dream Takato had met up with Ruki in an inn and was advising her to be extremely cautious around the creatures that had been appearing around the world. Though the inn quickly fills up with people, he ignored them until Jeremiah came with an injured Polonius. They immediately suspected demonic activity, which was quickly proven to be true when they were attacked. Takato teamed up with Zander and the others in order to defeat them, saving a possessed heron from a demon named Apollon in the process. After the battle cleared up, he and Ruki went to the church to make sure the citizens were unharmed. Because of this, they had missed the duel against Lai and his friends. Once they arrive in the next town, Takato and Ruki go to try and find their friends who may have precious information on these creatures they were fighting. Tear of Life Takato is a competitor in the tournament for the Tear of Life, a mystic jewel with the power to grant the user a single wish. He wishes to stave off the coming war in order to protect both the innocent and his friends. Once he recieves instructions from the Great Sage to travel to the Dread Isle, he and his teammate Ruki fly off towards the isle on his wyvern's back. Supports Tess © HeartofPinkSol Ira © RedWorld Billy © HeartofPinkSol Flower © amanda2324 Elizabeth © Zilver_Hawk Abby © Zilver_Hawk Theo © Zilver_Hawk Roark © Zilver_Hawk Kaien © DarkHaseo Kitade © RedWorld Ruki © windwarrior234 (INTRA) Copyright OC belongs to: Windwarrior234 - Member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)